The Only Goodman
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: After Walter's death, it brings Skyler and Saul close together, both scarred by the outcome and by the people they loved. Saul tries to stay on the straight and narrow but he starts to stray. As they both try to put their past behind them, they struggle with re-discovering and accepting who they've become and who they can trust.
1. Chapter 1

Episode One: The Things We Left Behind

Saul Goodman entered to the vacuum repair shop, enthused at the guys authenticity.

He was ready to shed his skin of his old persona. After today Saul Goodman would be no more, just a shadow of the past, just like James McGill. After today he'd be free.

"It's gonna take me some time to get your new situation fixed. Until then, you're gonna be staying here. I got a place downstairs, out of sight. It's not the Ritz-Carlton, but it's comfortable enough for short-term."

Ok, so he'd have to wait. But for how long? The faster he could leave, the better. Put Albuquerque in his rear view window, metaphorically speaking. He could wouldn't have to keep looking over his shoulder. He'd been in tight, life threatening situations before, but not like this. He knew one day he'd probably have to disappear, maybe, quite possibly. He'd never thought it'd truly come to this. Not in this way. "How short-term?"

"Considering you got your face up on buses and billboards all over town, I'm thinking, uh, two days. Maybe three. Only thing is, and I don't like to do this, but, uh, you'll have a bunk mate.:

"Oh, yeah? He's still here?" If it was Pinkman, he wasn't going to stay and be his whipping boy. He'd high-tail it out of there.

"For the moment. He's a special case. Gonna take some doing."

"How's he holding up?"

"You be the judge."

Saul glanced at the CCTV, seeing the familiar form of Walter White, angrily throwing stuff across the room. At least it wasn't Pinkman. At least he could negotiate with White, reason with him, to buy time, if it came to it. He couldn't reason with old yeller.

 _If I see one more gun._

What Saul didn't know it was going to get a whole lot worse.

When transportation comes for Walt he tells the owner, "He's coming with me."

"No. No." Saul protested. He wanted out of this. It was done. "that's not gonna..." He had done sleaziest, low down, the dirtiest things, lower than dirt things, but he'd never kill someone. That's where he drew the line. He didn't know a guy. He had been bluffing. It was the only way to save his hide as far back as he could remember, even before slippin Jimmy. But for the first time it was failing him. You can't play Heisenberg. This had been his own undoing, letting it get this far. This is where it ends, in a hole somewhere. Done in by the Great Heisenberg himself. if he didn't put a stop to this now. He had never felt so defeated. So defenseless. So...pitiful, to the point he hated his own exsitance. He realized this, baffled. Jimmy McGill back from beyond the grave, if only for this moment. Jimmy McGill, who wouldn't just lay down and give up. Even though he had done his own injustice, he wouldn't settle for this. Bluffing, couldn't be the only crutch to fall back on. The best thing he could do was use his reasoning and negotiating, persuasive abilities, as a lawyer.

 _Screw you. I came this far without you._ He wouldn't do this the McGill way, he'd do it the Saul Goodman, way. _I'll handle it my way._

 _"_ I can use him."

"I'll give you two a minute."

"Hey, I'm a civilian. I'm not your lawyer anymore. I'm nobody's lawyer. The fun's here on out, I'm Mr. Low Profile. Just another douche bag with a job and three pairs of Dockers. If I'm lucky, month from now, best-case scenario, I'm managing a cinnabon in Omaha."

"You're still part of this. Whether you like it or not."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think so. You remember what I told you? It's not over. Until It's over." Walter began to cough.

"Looks, like it's over." Saul smiled and turned away.

The owner came back in, Saul looks up, Walter is still bent over, in a coughing fit. "Is he ok?"

Walter had stopped coughing, grabs a gun he had concealed.

"Hey, I said no weapons!" The owner yelled.

"One step closer and you'll have a big mess to clean up." He pointed the gun at Saul's head, the owner puts his hands up defensively and takes a step back.

 _"Oh God, Jesus. Don't do that. I'll do what you want, just let this be over."_

Walter knocks the owner out by pistol whipping him. He points the gun to Saul's head again, dragging him by the arm, "No,t's not over." He grovelled.

"Hey. Hey, watch the suit."

"The suit is the least of your worries."

 _Coward,_ said the ghost of Jimmy McGill.

* * *

Skylar was at the police station, talking with the police.

Mrs. White? Are you following all this? Do you understand what's happening here?"

"Yes. I understand. I understand I'm in terrible trouble. I understand that you will use everything in your power against me and my children unless- unless I give you Walt. But the truth is, I can't give you what you want. I don't know where he is."

"All right, go and discuss this with your lawyer here. Rack your brain. And hope you can come up with something we can use."

* * *

After the shoot out at Uncle Jack's, everyone is dead, apart from Walter, Saul, and Pinkman. Saul had dived behind the couch. As Walter and Pinkman went at it, he still remained there, laying still as he could. Until they both left. Saul picks up a gun from one of the bodies.

Skylar hears about a shoot out on a police radio. She manages to get there before the police and finds Saul in the lab. He whirls around on her, pointing a gun at her. She screamed.

"Jesus, lady. I damned near blew your head off."

"Where is he? Where's Walt."

"Shh. Get behind me.

"What..." He grabs her by the arm. She tries to get him to let go. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

He pushes her behind him. "Just stay behind me. "

They heard heavy clad footsteps approaching. The gun pointed at thin air. Then it was so silent, all she could hear was Saul's shallow breathing.

Walter steps around the corner, apparently unarmed.

"So this is how it ends." He outstretched his arms as if to prove that he was. "You. Really?" _A sleazey, pathetic lawyer, whom I never really trusted, is going to bring down Heisenberg._ "You wouldn't really shoot me."

Saul cocks back the hammer of the gun. Walt's face crumple's in disbelief, only for a second. Walter draws his gun so fast.

"Walt, please don't..." Skylar pleaded. And then there was a bang.

Her ears were ringing her eyes closed, hands over her ears. She feared the worst. Silence. Dead silence. Maybe they had shot each

other? Her maternal instincts kicking in, adrenaline pumping, she realized she had to do something, and fast. She had to open her eyes.

She didn't expect what she saw. Walt laying on the ground, blood pooling around his head. She was vaguely aware of Saul still standing beside her. She stared at Walt's body, suddenly overwhelmed she turned her head away, burying it into the lawyer's chest. His arm around her. She just needed a moment. To let it all sink in. She hated the man that had been her husband but she had also still loved, in a way. It was hard to let go. She noticed the man's grip around her slacken. Instantly she knew something was wrong. He was standing so ridged. She looked up at him. His face was sweaty and his breathing suddenly heavy.

"Saul?" She pulled away a bit to get a better look at him.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." He waved her away.

She went over to Walt, staring down at him, in hatred and in disbelief.

As her back was turned, he pulled back his suit jacket. The left side of his shirt stained red. It continued to grow. As she got up he tried to cover it back up. He didn't want her to worry about him. She had been enough. He didn't even feel it really.

But she had already seen.

Time seemed to slow down, her blonde hair flying around her as she turned toward him.

Blonde hair. Who did he know that had blonde hair?

 _Kim_

His legs gave out from under him. He collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

Skylar ran to him, checking his pulse. It was thready. She took out her phone and dialed 911. Mere seconds later the police are there.

"Hands up. Hands up."

Skylar bent next to Saul, her hands pressed over his wound. "If I let go, he'll bleed to death!" She shouted. Her shouts suddenly turned to panic. "Oh my God, He shot him. He shot him." She didn't know if she was talking about Walt. Had they both shot each other?

The paramedics rushed in. "We'll take it from here ma'am."

She hesitated, afraid to remove her hands.

"Ma'am, on a count of three, we'll switch over. You'll remover your hands and I'll put pressure on it." The other EMT guided her.

* * *

He had been in a drug induced coma for several weeks to help with the recovery. There was a few times she thought she had lost him. He had flat lined once in the OR. He was having trouble coming around from the anesthesia. A minor allergic reaction. They'd said. Skylar had laid into them, threatening to sue the hospital. He'd woken a few times after that. He had awakened to her shouting. Telling her, "Don't. Don't what, sue the hospital. She'd told him about it. But he hadn't recalled it, even those few times he had woken up. As he recovered Skylar and Saul grew close. His color was now back but still looked exhausted. He had barely anytime to rest, with the police bombarding him with questions.

"For the third time. He kidnapped me. He wanted me to be a witness."

"A witness to what?" The office asked.

"I don't know. The man was unhinged. Off his rocker," He did a mediocre British accent, then in his normal one, "as our friends across the pond, would say." The officers' expressions were not pleased. Saul dropped his smile, and went back to a serious demeanor. "His wife left him, so he tried to kill her, And tried to come back for her a second time." They didn't know Skylar was listening from outside the door. _God, how can he still joke after all this?_

"Did that happen before you shot him?"

"No. I...I think I was hit by that machine gun he had jerry rigged..."

Skylar cleared her throat and entered the room. "As my lawyer said, you have already questioned us three times."

"Your lawyer?"

"Family lawyer. Now may I have a few moments with him? This doesn't have anything to do with client lawyer privileges. Unless you keep harassing us, it will be. It's just me, talking with a friend who just happened to save my life." She huffed, looking sideways at Saul, "and for that I will ever be so grateful, and will forever be in his debt."

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

"Well, played." Saul, or Jimmy, smiled from his bed.

"I wasn't playing anyone. I was trying to get them to leave you alone."

"For now. " Saul was silent for a few seconds. "I never...killed someone before."

"It was self defense. He was going to kill both of us."

"You'd make a great lawyer." He could be proud of something.

"Is there anyone I can call?"

He shook his head, briefly covering his face to hide whatever it was he was feeling.

The first time she had seen him so...human.

 _What about this Kim? Maybe she was someone he had loved? Maybe he had no one now. The kind of life he lived would require pushing people away._

 _Or you had to have no one at all._

She felt sorry for the man.

He had saved her life, perhaps not because he had nothing to loose, but because it was right. It seemed, in her eyes to make up for all the wrong he did. At least, maybe, there was one good man left in her world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **These might be updated to full seperate chapters later, but tell me what you think. If you want to co-write let me know or if you want the story, it's yours. I'd like to finish it someday but I just got too much on my hands, anyway the first episode and second part was based on a dream.**

 **Episode one part 2**

Saul goes into hiding with Skyler and the kids, he get's them new identities and live in Nebraska. Holly is still Holly and Flynn is still Flynn. They are now Laura and Jack Dunkirk, brother and sister, living together, till he gets back on his feet, while running a Cinnanbon. One day he becomes tired of it and doesn't tell her he re-took the bar exam, until he is really fed up.

One morning Skyler "Laura" woke up to Holly's babbling. It was coming from the living room. As she walked down the hall she could hear Saul's hushed whispers.

"Da. Da. Da." Holly was chanting from her playpin.

"Shh. No. I'm not your daddy."

"Saul?" He looked up from the play pin. "Why are you wearing a suit? Do you have a cooperate meeting today?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's a business opportunity. I can't do this anymore Skyler."

"Do what?"

"I can't play father to your kids, I can't keep taking Holly to Daddy and me classes and Flynn to college scout outs. I can't sure as hell run a Cinnabon the rest of my life. Who knew Cinnabons could..." he does a hand gester, slowly closing his fists, 'suck the life right out of ya. I was meant to be a lawyer."

"If you want to go back into practice, you have to promise me, no more scams, or scumbag clients. You have to promise you'll go straight."

"Good. Glad you feel that way. I just bought a place."

"With what?"

"My half of the car wash money. It's the last crooked thing I'll ever do. Hand to God."

"You've done this before. Saul Goodman, isn't your real name. Who were you before all this?"

"James McGill. Jimmy. But that man is dead. So is Saul Goodman. I'm Jack Dunkirk now." Who ever that was.

"You weren't always like this, where you?"

"Look. I don't want to talk about it."

"What made you like this? You were a good man once. Maybe you still are." There was a moment of silence. "Who's Kim?"

"Let's just say I was betrayed. By everyone I knew." He bent over the pin, Holly reaching out to him. "Jimmy McGill. He was a con man. I was a con man before I became a lawyer. That's hardly a good man. He handed her over to Skyler.

When he said he bought a place it was really a panel van. No office, no accosiates or assistant, just a driver, Cisco Valentino and a body guard Daniel Rojas.

Episode 2: The Things They Carried

Jimmy witnesses a boy shoplifting and tells him to get a lawyer. As the police escort him out, Jimmy follows them to the police station and says he's the boy's lawyer. The boy is accused of murder. Jimmy makes an acquaintance, Lt Julia Rodriguez at a bar. She runs into him at the grocery store afterwards, they again strike up a conversation. When she sees he has a gun in his waist band, she follows him home, and asks to see his license for it.

Episode 3: Lost Boys

Skyler begins to wonder where Saul goes all hours of the night and if Marie is right. Can she trust him? While he tries to balance work and the façade, of 'Mr. Mom' he gets caught up in a case, where a boy Jr's age is a suspect in a murder, which in truth might be drug related. Jimmy can't resist and jumps to the boys aid. Meanwhile Jr is having problems at college.

The boy, Grady, is known to hang out under the bridge with several homeless, drug attics, high school drop outs and where shady dealings go down. And the boy is targeted as a suspect for this reason.

Episode 4: I smell a Rat

Jimmy gets closer to Lt. Julia Rodriguez and her cop brother, Manuel 'Manny' thinking he'll be safer, but gets suspicious when members of the Rodriguez family keep showing up in his life. (His aunt, Maria is their housekeeper and his youngest sister, Jaime works at the Cinnabon where Jack used to. )While Srgt. Pete Latimer is suspicious of him and starts tailing Jimmy. Jimmy also befriends Detective Rick Morse.

Episode 5: Carpe Dium

Manny asks Jack for a favor, if he can follow his soon to be ex-wife. One of Jack's clients falls for a con man's scam, and tries to get her out of it. Julia and Jack's relationship take a turn after sleeping together. (Jimmy runs out for something, Holly starts screaming her head off. Julia is checking her temperature. She's burning up, not being able to reach Jack on her cell phone, she takes off with the baby and takes here to the emergency room) Skyler sees a therapist but is not happy when the therapist suggests she has deeper feelings for Saul. When Skyler comes home, she finds Saul but not Holly. She starts to panic, Saul says, I have no fatherly instincts whatso ever. Julia come back with Holly and says Holly was running a fever, she couldn't reach Jack so she took Holly to the ER, she has an ear infection. After she leaves Skyler lets Saul have it. Dectective Morse quickly finds out the truth about who Jack really is, but makes him a deal, help him prove who is stealing drugs from evidence, via talking with his client, an informant, Scottie Rivera.

Jack uses Julia's computer to look up evidence files. He unlocks her computer by frustratingly typing, fucking password, after he tries everything else, Julia's birthday, a date on her old wedding invitation. Sgt. Latimer almost catches him. Saul quickly brings up a porn sight. "Nice. You actually expect me to believe that shit." "Everyone has needs."

He provokes Latimer. Julia suspends him for 6 weeks.

Julia invites Jack to her aparment later for dinner and pie.

"What did you do to make Latimer have a bug up his ass about you?"

"I know, right? Who could not like me."

"You have a certain... gravitas."

"Gravitas. I like that. " He sudden gets a peculiar look on his face.

"What? What is it?"

"It's...it's nothing. You remind me of someone."

"Whatever she did, I'm not her. I wouldn't hurt you like she did. "

"No. I know."

She gets up and walks to the kitchen. , "More pie?" She calls.

Episode 6: Reflections: Saul and Skyler get back to their semi-normal lives, but someone from Saul's past comes unexpectedly. Someone from the police station, call Jesse Pinkman and tells them where Saul is.

"I really hope that's a gun and you're not happy to see me."

"Just walk, bitch."

"Jesse ?"

"Don't turn around." Jesse leads him to the living room. Holly is awake in her play pin.

"You wouldn't shoot me in front of her.

"Outside, now."

They sit in his care and Saul tells Jesse what happened with Walter.

"We're square. Now bounce. Before I fucking change my mind."

Rick makes an unexpected visit. He's shot in the forearm.

"Couldn't you have gone, I don't know, to the hospital?"

"I didn't have a warrant. The douchebag shot me. "

"You know as a lawyer, I went in there without probable cause. Well, I had...

I'll have to back with a warrant, and hope the shit I found is still there or it's admissible in court."

Jack and a bottle of vodka.

Rick grabs the bottle from him and pours it on the wound, then takes a sip of it.

"You better give me some of that." Saul takes a long hard swig of it himself.

Skyler comes home, notices drops of blood on the linoleum floor. There's a man sitting in her kitchen chair, Saul bent down a first aid kit open on the floor. She drops the groceries on the ground.

"What the hell is this?"

Saul, looks up at her sheepishly and waves.

"Here." She grabs the needle and

"You could have just called me. I'm a nurse, well a practicing one.

As Skyler finished closing the wound, a little bit of blood flows from the wound.

A fresh wave of nausea washed over him. This time he couldn't keep it at bay. The walls closing in, no way to escape. Now he knew what it must have felt like for Chuck. Managing a Cinnabon was the fifth row of hell, this was the first.

"Whoa, is he ok? He's not having a heart attack is he?"

"No. Just a panic attack. He'll be fine." It'll pass. It always does. It had first started when he had cut himself shaving. She kneels down beside Jimmy and loosens his tie. "ok, now breathe in, breathe out. "

"Do you, uh, want me to help clean this..." Detective Morse motions around the room.

"No. I'll clean it up. Now go."

Saul tells Skyler later,

"He knows. He knows who I am...about Walter.

"Will he say anything?"

"He won't.

"Why? Why won't he? Is he blackmailing you?

"No. No. He just wants my help.

"With what?"

"Client, lawyer confidentiality." Sykler scowls at him, "He thinks his wife is cheating on him and wants me to tail her. He wants pictures, surveillance, and audio equipment, the whole nine yards. And he's paying for the whole thing by the way...ok that's a favor for another friend, but he wants me to help him, catch who's stealing evidence from lock up. He thinks it's an inside job. One of OPD's own is doing it. One of my clients, an informant, Scottie Rivera, has connections..."

"Drugs. This...police officer is stealing drugs. You promised me. No more drugs Saul!"

"It's not..."

"And this informant

Scottie is innocent. He might know who's doing it but he's not sure. I think I know who's doing it too. I'm this close. I just need proof. I know this cop who didn't like me from the get-go. Well respected Iraq veteran, pillar of the community, bad tempered. But no one will go near him with a ten foot pole, legally speaking. I also think he's connected to the murder, my other client, that kid Grady, they're trying to nail him to the wall for. I think he knows that I suspect it. And that's why he was tailing me. "

"Tailing you? He was tailing you?"

"I took care of it. I got him suspended. Don't ask."

Episode 7 : Blurred Lines

Takes place 6 weeks later.

Jack and Julia discuss the acceptations of the law. When Switzer confesses to Jack he knows where the body is, he is faced with a moral dilemma. When Switzer skips town, Jack is summoned to the police station. He doesn't know where Switzer is and technically he isn't Switzer's lawyer, since he payed with a bogus check.

"You better hope that check doesn't clear." Sgt. Latimer says.

He tells the police where Switzer told him where the body is buried and take him there. The body of the girl is not there. Jack is relieved. Pete Latimer approaches him, "What are you so God damned relived about? "

"She's not there. She could be alive somewhere. They took her somewhere. We don't know if she's even dead."

"They took her somewhere else alright. They moved the body once Switzer told you where she was. There's a family out there, living their worst nightmare. Their only child has been missing for 18 months. And all you're worried about is your own sorry ass."

"He's trying to help." Julia comes to his defense.

"You want to help. Call Switzer, use that damn persuasive ability of yours and get his ass back here."

He eventually does.

Julia offers to help, "I can't protect you, if you don't tell me who you are."

"How do you know I'm not a criminal or a fugitive on the run?" He asks Julia.

"Let's just put it down to instinct."

Episode 8 : What Makes a Good Man...

Can Jimmy really become Jimmy McGill again and leave Saul Goodman behind him for good? After being beaten by unknown assailants, Julia wants to look into to it and 'catch the bastards." But when Jack refuses, she starts questioning him about his past, all he gives her, is that he hurt a lot of people.

Episode 9 : Every Silver Lining

Jack is no longer Switzer's lawyer as he payed with a bogus check.

"You're not representing Switzer?" Julia asked.

"I'm not his lawyer anymore. His check bounced."

"You lucked out on that one. "

"How's the girl?"

"Ok. Still frightened. Nothing time and family can't fix."

The girl approaches them. "Is that lawyer here?" She looked like a small mouse of a girl, not that preppy, cheerleader in her class photo. She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Thank you."

"I...I didn't do anything."

"You saved my life."

Episode 10: We all Remember the Monsters

Jack's identity is threatened. When he drunkenly admits to killing someone to Julia. Julia, not knowing the full details arrests him. For some reason Detective Morse goes out of his way and convinces Julia to let him go.


End file.
